Tentacles and spider webs
by alltheSinnersandalltheSaints
Summary: Peter has faced dozens of villains and he knows what lengths they'd go in order to get to him. His family is about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"So you're Stark's heir." Dr Octopus sauntered around the small cell, his extra limbs clicking and whirring as he moved. "You'll not only take over Stark industries but take your father's place as earth's strongest defender. You, a hormonal teenager? I thought he had better taste."

"Okay, first off… ouch." Peter pulled at the chains keeping him bound to the cement metal wall. The cuffs - that were chafing his skin - like the chains and undoubtedly the wall itself were made of vibranium. The only metal he couldn't break. "Secondly, I wouldn't be so quick to judge," he gestured to the wet and moldy walls, "this place is pretty gross."

A large tentacle-like arm connected with Peter's jaw, slamming him back against the wall. The crazed doctor towered over the small teen. His four arms poised and ready to strike.

"It really is a shame." A gloved hand firmly gripped Peter's chin and forced him to look up. He leaned down so they were eye to eye. The blood coating the teen's temple and chest went unnoticed. "With your intelligence and powers, combined with my plans and ambitions," he sighed, "we could have ruled the world."

"Sorry man," Peter drawled, "but I don't swing that way." He spit bloody saliva into his kidnapper's face. One of the clawed arms grabbed his shoulder as a result, the sharp metal tips piercing his skin and drawing blood. He screamed in agony.

"I like the sound of your screams." Dr. Octavius stepped back and pulled a remote from his trench coat. He clicked one of the many buttons and the camera in the far corner of the room came to life, immediately zoning in on the bloody and bruised boy. "Let's see how your daddy likes them. I'm sure it would hurt him to see you in so much pain."

Shit, Peter thought, so much for buying time.

"What happened? Is everything okay." Ned ran up to Tony and immediately bombarded him with questions. "Where's peter? Is he okay?"

MJ was right behind him, looking equally determined and worried. "What's going on? Why do we have to stay here?"

"I'll explain everything once we're in a safer place." Tony ushered the teens and their families into the large elevator. Happy stayed behind to collect their luggage.

The elevator doors opened up to the floor Tony reserved for guests or visiting family members. It was safe and secure, but didn't give access to the avengers elevator, floors or anything involving S.I.

The billionaire led the group to the living room and instructed them to sit. He did well at concealing his terror, keeping up with his well known facade. Calm and collected. But by the way his hands were shaking, both Ned and MJ knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

"I apologize for the rush and late notice." Tony sat across from Mr and Mrs Leeds and Mr and Mrs Jones, addressing them first. "But it is my job to keep you safe should any problems arise."

"What sort of problems exactly?" Mrs Jones asked quietly, pulling her daughter into a side hug.

"As you all know, Peter has an internship with me as my personal assistant. He also works in some of the higher levels of Stark industries; such as designing and engineering major projects, demonstrations, as well as working with possible business partners." The families nodded in understanding. "Because of this Peter and I have created safety measures for close family and friends should we run into trouble."

"Is Peter hurt?" Mrs Leeds voice held nothing but concern. She'd known Peter since he was seven and loved the boy just as much as her own son. Everyone looked to the mechanic in nervous anticipation.

Tony's voice wobbled with each word. "He's been kidnapped."

"What?" Ned shot up from his chair, tears already running down his cheeks. He knew that there was more to the internship and that Peter could have been targeted as Spider-Man for any number of reasons. "Who took him? How did he ju-"

"Ned, sweetie." Mrs. Leeds pulled her son against her chest, shushing him gently. She looked back to Tony, her pudgy arms wrapped securely around her son. "Please tell me you're looking for him."

MJ sat in stunned silence. For once in her life she was left speechless. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not to Peter. Of all people, Peter, that adorable, skinny nerd did not deserve this.

"How," she cleared her throat, "how did he get kidnapped? Stark tower has the best tech available."

"There was an attack just a block from here. Three bombs went off and eleven people counted missing. Peter… Peter is one of them." The billionaire rubbed at his misty eyes. "Peter was on his way back to the tower and- and tried to help the injured." He took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. "He got taken in the process." There was a pregnant pause before he continued. "And of course we're looking for him. From the second he didn't come home we've been searching."

"We?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Friday, my A.I, the avengers and myself."

"Is there anything we can do?" Mrs. Jones looked to her husband and the Leeds, all willing to do anything to help.

Tony pulled on a pair of his nanotechnology glasses and stood. "Stay here in the tower. This floor," he gestured around the room, "is reserved for guests. You and your families will be safe here. There's more than enough room for two families and plenty of food. Friday will always be here so call her if you need anything."

"Thank you Mr. Stark." Both mothers hugged the billionaire, paying no mind to his tense posture and small indignant squeak.

"Mr S-Stark?" Ned lightly tugged at the billionaire's sleeve. "Will you please update us?"

He squeezed Ned's shoulder. "Of course kid. And don't worry, we'll do everything we can to find-"

"Boss, a message has just been sent from an unknown source." Friday spoke through his glasses. Her voice much more pressing than normal. "It is a video. The team is requesting your presence in the conference room to view file."

"Be Right there." Giving a curt nod to the families, Tony rushed to the elevator. "Is there a way to track the source?" He tapped his foot impatiently. He would've been biting his nails had they not already been chewed to a nub.

"I am unable to trace the message." She almost sounded guilty. "Miss Romanoff is also looking into it."

"God damnit." He forced himself to take deep breaths. Panicking wouldn't help him find his son. "Thanks Fri. Just keep checking surveillance cameras and traffic cams. Let me know if you find anything."

"Will do Boss."

The elevator doors opened onto floor eighty three. Happy was waiting for him, stone faced and silent. They walked to the avengers conference room together.

"This wasn't your fault. You know that, right?" He put as much honesty in the words as he possibly could. No one blamed the bodyguard for Peter's disappearance. Happy didn't seem to agree.

"I was driving with him. I shouldn't have let him out of my sight." The ever stoic man looked as if he were about to cry. "I'm so sorry Boss." And if Happy cried he was definitely going to cry - like he hadn't cried all last night.

As much as Tony didn't like hugs, he still embraced the large man before him. Happy was more than just his head of security, bodyguard and driver, he was a long time friend who he could always count on. Happy loved Peter just as much as the team and Tony knew the man was beating himself with guilt.

"Come on Hap." The two men stepped into the conference room and were greeted with an entire team of very determined and extremely pissed off avengers. "We've got a kid to save."


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha greeted her friends with a brief glance, forgoing the niceties and getting right down to business. "The video was sent just five minutes ago by an unknown source. But it isn't a live feed. So far I'm unable to trace it by I'll keep trying."

"Are you ready to see it?" Steve asked no one in particular but still looked to the mechanic.

"If it means finding my kid, then yes. Play it."

Natasha pulled the message onto a hologram big enough for everyone to see. She hit play then stepped back to stand beside Bucky.

"Hello avengers. It's so good to finally make your acquaintance." A man in a lab coat stood before them. His short black hair was greasy and his one eye continued to twitch. "I'm Dr. Otto Octavius."

Tony sucked in a breath. He knew all about this whack job. Peter had defeated him twice already. Once after he attempted to break into a high security prison and then when he robbed over a dozen banks in order to fund his illegal weapons.

"I don't want money or anything else you have to offer," he stepped aside, "which is ashamed. Because I have something you'd give anything for."

Peter was knelt on the cement floor, chains locked around his thin wrists kept him tethered to the wall. The chains looked long enough for him to be able to stand, but were thick and undoubtedly heavy. Red coated the front of his shirt and the hair on the left side of his forehead was matted down with blood.

"Oh kiddo." Clint murmured sadly.

"This boy is a key figure in your business Stark." One of Otto's mechanical arms hovered in front of Peter - who watched it wearily. "He's also Spider-Man. Do you know how many people want his identity? What they'd do to get it?" The mechanical arm took hold of Peter and lifted him up so he was standing, it's claws digging in once again.

Tony's breath caught in his throat as his son cried out in pain. He was helpless, watching through a lens as Peter was tortured.

"Screw you Otto." Peter spat, his free hand knocking one of the other tentacles away from himself as if it were a pesky fly.

"Little smart ass, just like your dad." Otto smirked. "But there's definitely more to Stark than meets the eye. Like your spider suit for example. I did a little digging, or should I say hacking. Do you know what I found?"

Peter shivered at the sickly happy voice Otto used. His spider sense was constantly tingling as the metal tentacles hovered around him. As much as he wanted to retort with some snarky quip or sarcastic comment, he remained silent.

"I didn't find much, mind you. Stark's tech is immaculate and I'm ashamed to say I couldn't get through the coding. But I did find the trace of something very peculiar and I thought you should know about it. Would you like to know." At Peter's silence he continued. "It was the remaining code for a kill switch."

"Wh-What?"

Otto chuckled. "At some point, most likely when he first met you, Stark had a kill switch installed into your suit. A kill switch for none other than," he paused, taking a minute to grin at the camera before turning back to the teen, "Spider-Man himself."

"He-He didn't… he must have had a reason." Peter searched for some excuse, some way to defend his dad. "It must have… it had to have been before he knew me." He shook his head as if to clear the thought from his mind.

"His reason," Otto slammed Peter back against the wall, two more arms came up to hold the wriggling teen still, "his reason, was that you are simply too powerful. If you had gone rogue it would have taken all of the avengers to subdue you. Stark needed a way to put you down without a fight."

Tony caught a glimpse of Peter's dejected look right before the video cut. He stared at the black screen; rage, sadness - but mostly guilt - began to curl in his stomach. He felt sick.

"Tones?" Rhodey didn't like the distant look in his best friend's eyes. Hesitantly, he took the billionaire's rough hand and squeezed it between his own.

"He was right. I did have a kill switch installed in Peter's suit." He pulled his hand away from the Colonel. "Peter's extremely powerful and I-"

"It's alright Tony." Natasha cut him off before his mind took him further down into the pit of self loathing. "You didn't know him then." She gestured to the rest of the team. "None of us did. You were just trying to stop a potential threat."

"I removed it… not long after meeting him." Tony whimpered. "There isn't an evil bone it that kid's body."

"We know Tony." Steve lightly patted his friends back, a sorrowful smile on his lips. "We'll get him back."

"MJ." Ned called tentatively. He stood awkwardly in front of his friend's closed door, unsure if he should bother her. Not long after Tony left did she retreat to one of the bedrooms she'd claimed as her own. That was nearly three hours ago. She had yet to come out. "Do you- do you um… need to talk? Maybe just a li-"

The door flew open and Ned was face to face with a crying MJ. "What do you want?" Despite the tears dripping down her face she still managed to look and sound indifferent.

"I thought um, that if you…" Ned had no idea how to handle this situation. He'd never seen MJ cry and she'd been Peter's and his friend since eighth grade. "You seem upset and I just tho-" She shut the door. "Oh uh okay. I'll give you some alone time then?" Of course he didn't get an answer. "I'm gonna get something to eat. See you at dinner."

"I can't believe this is happening." Mrs Leeds spoke as she and Mrs Jones cut vegetables for dinner. Their husband's were putting their luggage away in the large and very elegant bedrooms, giving them time to talk. "I'm grateful that Mr. Stark is letting us stay here."

"It is very kind of him." Mrs Jones set the pork chops in a pan. "How long have you known Peter? Michelle only met the boys in middle school."

"Since the boys were seven. I remember when I first met him, I'd taken Ned to the playground. I turned away for one minute to talk with a friend and he was gone."

"Bet that scared you." Mrs Jones laughed. "Michelle used to do that to me all the time."

"You bet it did. Gave me a damn heart attack. But I found him about ten minutes later, playing with a little boy bid never seen before. Peter's uncle, Ben, greeted me and introduced himself and his nephew." She smiled, recalling how well the boys had gotten along. "Peter was so tiny, with the cutest curls. So polite too."

"He hasn't changed a bit then?"

"Nope. Not one bit." She sighed in sadness and frustration. "I hope they find him."


	3. Chapter 3

"Boss, there has been a break in at Queens detentions facility." Friday's alert came at five thirty in the morning. Unsurprisingly, Tony was up tinkering in his lab. Too many nightmares kept him awake. Awful dreams where he never found Peter, or worse, he found his dead body.

"When did the break in occur?" He pulled up the specs on the prison as well as the live feed from a nearby traffic can. Flashing lights surrounded the area where the cement building once stood. There was nothing left of the prison but rubble and smoldering embers. It was completely decimated. "What the Hell?"

"Multiple bombs were set off in the north and east wings at approximately three o'clock this morning. At least a dozen more went off twenty minutes later. They are the same explosives from the attack downtown when-"

"Peter was taken." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. "How many?"

"Two hundred and fifty eight are determined dead, thirty five others are missing." She paused. "Among those missing is May Parker."

"Fuck." He dropped his tools to the floor and collapsed back into his chair. Why was all this shit happening? What was Otto's game? He took a few deep breaths and forced his panic down. "Hack into the prison security tapes, figure out who set the bombs and who took May."

"Am I right to assume that you have a hypothesis on who the culprit is?" Friday asked, her usual snark back in style.

"You bet I do." Tony smirked. "Now give me what you got."

A hologram appeared in front of him and began playing the security footage. The hallways were quiet and empty. Until an explosion blew the walls out, sending cement, metal and random debris everywhere. The alarms blared as guards ran back and forth in a desperate attempt to control the situation.

Then Otto stepped into the frame- or rather crawled, his tentacles carrying him at least six feet above the ground. The psychopath pulled a large gun-like weapon from his back and began firing at anything that moved. He made his way through the building and into the west wing. He entered a secluded cell located at the back of the prison, emerging not a minute later with a limp May Parker. Two more explosions went off and the feed cut out.

"I'm calling a meeting," he left his chair spinning in his haste, "give me any information about Otto you can find, keep looking through traffic cams and give me any update on Peter."

"Got it Boss."

Usually, the team wasn't pleased with being woken up any earlier than seven. There was always an excessive amount of moaning and groaning unless the call was completely urgent. But when Friday informed the team that the meeting was in regards to Peter… absolutely no questions were asked.

"Did you find anything?" Steve jumped the billionaire before he could even open his mouth. "Friday said it was about Peter."

"What about Peter?" Clint dropped down from the vents, nearly bumping into Sam and Natasha, who were also crowding around the mechanic.

"I'll explain once we're all here. It's just Thor and Bu-"

One of the double doors flew off its hinges. "I am here!" Thor bellowed, his sheep pajamas rumpled as he hadn't bothered to change. "Where is young Peter friend Tony?"

Tony huffed, "I don't know. But I j-"

The glass in the other door shattered after Bucky slammed it open. "Did you find him!"

"Wha… you couldn't use the other door? Considering it isn't there?"

Buck looked sheepishly at the two shattered doors and shrugged. "Force of habit."

"Force of- oh my God." Sam scuffed.

"Okay! Anyway… I've got something I think you guys need to hear." Everyone took a seat and turned their attention to the billionaire. "Queens detention facility, where we put May," Natasha sat up impossibly straighter at the mention of May, her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "it's been destroyed. Completely blown to pieces. And May's missing."

"Holy shit." Sam leaned back into his chair. "Do you know who attacked the prison?"

"Or who took May?" Steve asked.

"Otto." Tony snapped, disgusted by the mere thought of him. "I don't know what he's planning. But I swear to god I'm gonna kill him."

"We'll help you with that." Natasha flashed him a wicked grin. "Don't you worry."

"We should come up with a possible approach for when we find Peter." Steve added. We don't know much but it's still helpful to think ahead."

"Good idea Cap." Tony took a seat beside Rhodey. "What'd ya have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking that we cou-"

"Boss, there's a Mr. Wade Wilson in the lobby. Mr. Hogan has him restrained but he's refusing to leave unless you speak with him.

"Not this guy." Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. "He's so weird."

Thor looked at his fellow teammates and annoyed expressions. "Who is this Wade Wilson? You do not seem to be pleased by his presence."

"The guys a mercenary. He does what he wants when he wants and is incredibly inappropriate." Tony explained. "Peter's met him a few times which is how we know him. Anyone of us would love to kick his ass. But he's protected the kid on a few patrols and Peter's okay with him."

"I see. Are you going to let him in?"

"No." Natasha snapped, slipping from her chair, knife in hand. "I'll go down and speak with him. Tony needs to look at those attack plans with Cap."

"Is the knife necessary?" Bruce asked innocently.

Clint laughed. "Absolutely not. But you know Batasha, she likes to have fun."

Wades head slammed against the wall in Happy's office. "Why are you here? Do you have information regarding Peter?"

Natasha was in full interrogation mode. Her anger towards Otto and love for Peter fueling her. Happy stood off to the side, waiting patiently for when the Black Widow was finished.

"You mean Tom? N-no I- ow, ow, ow! Watch where you put that thing." His eyes darted to the knife in the spy's hand then up to Natasha's face. "I could think of a better place to put it… if you know what I mean?" She twisted both of his arms back and dug her nails into his skin. "Ouchie! Ow okay no sex jokes. Sorry my beautiful goddess."

She rolled her eyes and huffed impatiently. "I do not have time for your bullshit Wade. Do you have information regarding Peter or not?"

"I-I wish I did." He groaned as Natasha's elbow dug into the small of his back. "I saw the news and I've been looking for him."

"Why?"

"The kid's like a little brother to me. He never stops talking and looks way too scrawny to be a superhero." The emotion in the usually cocky and obnoxious man's voice surprised the spy, causing her to lessen her grip ever so slightly. "The kid saved my wife once. She was coming home from work and some assholes tried to mug and rape her. But the kid stopped 'em. Even walked Vanessa home." He chuckled fondly. "I honestly thought it was a young Stan Lee or Robert Downey Junior from another universe... but it wasn't."

Natasha knew all about the multiverse, but she had absolutely no idea who these people were that Wade was referencing. His story though, was genuine. Being a spy she was incredibly good at seeing through people and picking out their lies.

"Fine." She released her hold and stepped back.

"Wow. You've got quite the grip." Wade stretched his back, his spine cracking loudly. He was to about make another sex joke but the look Happy gave him was enough to shut him up. "I came to see if I could help. I don't have many friends and Spidey just happens to be one of the few that I do."

"I'll let Tony and the team know. Mr. Hogan will let you out."

"Do you order Happy meals when you go to McDonalds?" Wade asked the head of security as he was led back through the lobby. "You should get them for free since your name's happy."

"Ned."

The boy in question jumped, his math homework falling to the floor as he grabbed at the desk. He looked up to see MJ standing in his open doorway.

"Oh, hey MJ. How ya feeling?"

"It's been two days since Peter was taken and there's still no clues as to where he is."

His gaze fell to the floor. "I know." He mumbled, voice heavy with unshed tears.

"Can I sit." MJ pointed to the large bed.

"Sure"

The two sat in awkward silence, neither knowing what to say in order to comfort the other.

"Peter's the youngest in our grade." Ned blurted. "Did you know that? He's five months younger than me."

"That would make him four months younger than me." A melancholy smile grew on MJ's lips. "Peter's an excellent singer. Did you know that?" Ned shook his head. "He sings to himself whenever he thinks he's alone in the library."

"So you do stalk him?" He teased, knowing Peter oftentimes zoned out while watching MJ. Enamored by her sophisticated beauty, as he always said.

MJ crossed her arms and huffed indignantly, a slight flush coming to her cheeks. "I do not. I'm just… very observant."

"Don't worry, Peter definitely wouldn't mind you staring at him."

"And why is that." She turned her calculating gaze onto Ned - who choked upon realizing what he just said.

"Oh um… uh um I don't know wh-what you mean." He stuttered and tripped over his words. Only managing to dig himself a deeper hole.

"But I think you do." She stood to her full height. "You said he wouldn't mind my watching him. Why is that?"

"I can't tell you."

"And why is that?"

"Be-because Peter asked me not to." Holy crap MJ could be scary when she wanted to.

"I want to know why that dork was kidnapped. There's more going on here that Stark isn't telling us."

"Maybe?" Ned shrugged, doing his absolute best to look innocent. "I don't really know."

"I'll have to ask Peter when he comes home then."

"Yeah," Ned agreed, "when he comes home."

There was no if, only when.


	4. Chapter 4

The team was huddled down in Tony's lab when the second video came. Natasha was furiously typing away at one of Tony's many computers, scouring any and every database, social media sites and surveillance footage. She'd done this at least a dozen times already.

Bucky, Clint, Scott and Sam were seated together at one of the lab tables. They'd gone out on foot in search for their little spider. After nearly ten hours of scouting the majority of Manhattan and Queens the group of hero's gave up.

"You guys find anything?" Steve asked as he joined his team. The subway was a dead end.

Bucky shook his head, his bottom lip trembling. "No. You?"

"Nothing." The Captain's chest tightened at the prospect of Peter being stuck with that psychopath. Everyone was desperately searching for their boy, but they hadn't been able to find a damn thing. Not one fucking lead in their three days of searching.

"Is Thor still with Heimdall?" Clint looked to his leader with somber eyes.

Steve nodded solemnly.

The loud rumbling of repulsers drew everyone's attention to the landing pad as Ironman and War Machine returned from their aerial search. Tony and Rhodey stepped out of their suits - expressions dull - and joined their teammates.

"Judging by everyone's expression, I'm going to assume no one found anything." Tony stood with his arms crossed, gaze hard and emotionless.

Steve shook his head and whispered, "no Tony. I'm so sorry."

Tony's stoic facade crumbled instantly. He let out a strangled cry, collapsing back onto the small red couch he kept in his lab for napping when he was immersed in a project and didn't want to leave the lab. He hadn't rested let alone slept in three days - neither had most of the team now that he thought about it. Peter was too important.

"We'll find him Tones." Rhodey hugged his best friend, gently patting his back. "Don't worry. It's just a matter of time be-"

"Before what?" Tony pushed his friend away and stood, glaring daggers at the Colonel. "Before Peter winds up dead on my doorstep? The kid can only last three days without food! It's been three days Rhodey!" He was screaming now. Voice cracking with desperation, anger and guilt. "Do not tell me to be patient. Do not tell me to not worry! We haven't found a fucking thing and we're the avengers. We're supposed to be the best of the best." He turned away and furiously scrubbed at his eyes in an attempt to stop the steady flow of tears - of course it didn't work. "I'm sorry," his voice dropped to a whisper, "I just… I can't lose Peter. If he dies then…"

"We know Tony." Steve cut him off, already knowing what he was going to say. The topic had come up only once before, just after Peter had crashed a plane to capture the vulture. Tony had been a complete mess; and in his sadness and guilt he admitted how much he cared for the vigilante and confessed - to the teams horror - that if Peter died he would follow soon after.

Steve pulled the smaller man against his broad chest. His muscular arms resting lightly against the billionaire's back, holding him in a surprisingly gentle embrace. Even more surprisingly, Tony didn't pull away, only leaned into his friend.

"He's the strongest kid I know." Steve assured. "He'll be okay."

A few moments of silence passed before Friday spoke, sounding eager. "Boss, another message has been sent. The source is unknown. Would you like-"

"Open it!" Tony cried, straightening up to see the hologram. His teammates moved to stand beside him - everyone eager and afraid to see Peter.

The recording started and they were given a clear shot of the young vigilante.

He was laying on his side, huddled into a corner with the chains still locked around his wrists. His hair was no longer curly but tangled and matted down with blood. The knees of his jeans were worn thin and he no longer had shoes. Blood coated his chest and stomach, having completely soaked through the - once sky blue - shirt. His ribs protruded through the tears in his shirt and his hipbones jutted out more than normal. His sunken cheeks were covered in dark purple bruises and cuts. His bottom lip was split in two different places and his neck was painted in various shades of green, blue and purple.

Tony let out an involuntary breathe when Peter blinked his tired eyes open. It was the only sign that he was even alive - he couldn't tell if he was breathing or not, his movements so slow and small. Peter jolted slightly when Otto slammed the cell door open. The man's lips curled into an ugly grin as he faced the camera.

"What do you get when you combine three days of no food, temperatures below fifty five, plus daily beatings?" He smirked at the camera before standing above his prisoner, metal claws just inches from Peter's head. "You get a weak and semi compliant Spider-Man."

"I'm going to strangle that bastard!" Natasha growled, her eyes lighting up with fresh hatred for the creep hurting her baby.

One of Otto's tentacles locked around Peter's bloody shoulder and lifted him up so they were face to face.

Peter gritted his teeth. The pain was excruciating, but instead of crying out - which would give Otto the satisfaction of seeing him in pain - he leaned forward and spit bloody saliva onto Otto's face.

Otto jumped back with a cry of pain, releasing Peter as his mechanical arms flailed around. "It burns!" He scrubbed at his right eye as it began to bleed.

"Is his eye… melting?" Scott looked to Bruce - not keen on seeing a person's eyeball melt and sizzle.

"Peter's blood is highly radioactive," Bruce murmured, his gaze fixed on the scene before him.

"You little runt," Otto screeched, "disgusting mutant!"

Peter scooted back against the wall in order to put some distance between himself and the raging doctor. His stomach clenched painfully and his shoulder throbbed at the movement. "You're a monster." He panted.

"I'm the monster am I?" Otto's tentacles slammed into the floor, cracking the cement below. He snarled at Peter's shaking form. The blood from his now empty eye socket dripped down his face, the skin around the socket red and inflamed as if it'd been terribly burned. "I may have these extra limbs," he gestured to the four metal tentacles attached to his back, "but I am still 100% human. You on the other hand, was created in a lab. Something like you shouldn't exist! A freak of nature, an abomination… completely unnatural." By the end of his rant he was towering above Peter, blood splattering the teen as he screamed. "You are the monster."

Two metal claws reached for Peter just before the screen went black. Leaving the team in horrified suspense.

Natasha was the first to break from her stupor. "I'll check for any electronic footprints… see if I can find something." She looked to Tony for further instructions and to gauge his reaction. "You don't need to watch the video again I ca-"

"Boss," Friday cut in, her voice once again held an urgent undertone, "I have just received a second video."


	5. Chapter 5

"Why send two videos in such close succession?" Scott looked to the two spies - both clearly unnerved by Friday's news.

"Could be for any number of reasons," Natasha's haunted gaze stayed trained on the floor, "most of which I don't want to think about."

Clint pulled his fellow spy beside him, one arm wrapped around her shoulders protectively. Her ominous statement settled over the group of heroes like a heavy blanket. Friday played the video.

Peter was still huddled in the corner, barely moving as his chest rose up and down with each small and unsteady breath. His eyes glazed over in pain. A large cut now adorned his right cheek, freshly scabbed over and tender. But the thick chains were no longer latched around his wrists, but were discarded to the side.

"He's mocking him." Bucky growled. "The bastard took the chains off knowing that Peter doesn't have the strength to fight back. Not after everything he- That mother fu-"

Natasha gasped, "It's live," upon realizing this wasn't pre-recorded and could lead back to Peter. With the help of Friday, she immediately began tracking the signal.

Peter's cell door swung open and Otto stepped through. An eyepatch covered his left eye socket, the skin still red and inflamed. "I've got company for you runt." Grinning maliciously, he began dragging in bodies.

Four at a time - one for each arm - until there were a total of sixteen unconscious people laying, haphazardly on the floor. Their hands and feet were bound by rope, their bodies were littered with small cuts and bruises. It was a mix of men and women; some wearing business uniforms, street clothes, two that appeared to be police officers and four that were in bright orange jumpsuits.

The avengers realized that these were some of the people still missing from the attack downtown and yesterday's prison collapse. Peter on the other hand, didn't know about the prison or what had happened during the bombing.

His eyes widened at the number of semi-conscious people before him. He attempted to sit up but his shaking arms couldn't hold his weight and he collapsed. A small cry escaped him as his injuries were jostled. 'My fault', was the only thought running through his mind. It didn't matter if they were criminals or average citizens. They got kidnapped and hurt because Otto had a vendetta against him. He was right there but barely had the strength to keep his eyes open, let alone fight someone. That was his job! Protecting New York and it's citizens. But he'd been unable to protect them. He failed.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson." He paused at the small teen as if waiting for the usual snarky quip.

Peter's lips pressed into a thin line. As much as he wanted to snap back, he wouldn't dare make things worse for the other victims.

Otto smirked at his submissive behavior and continued. "You've realized these guests," he gestured to his other captives, now fully awake but too afraid to move or to speak, "are here because of you. Of this I have no doubt. But what I want you to realize… is that they will now die because of you."

"What," Peter stuttered quietly, "what do you-"

"This!" Otto shrieked, wrapping off his eyepatch to reveal the bloody socket. "You did this!" He shoved Peter back against the wall, one tentacle gripping his right shoulder in a vice-like grip, another locked around his neck holding him three feet off the ground.

Peter pressed the bottoms of his sticky feet against the wall below him to remove some of the pressure from his already injured shoulder. The claws around his neck tightened as Otto's smile grew. An evil, malicious glint in his eyes. And for the since he'd been captured… Peter was scared. Not for himself, but for the innocent people taken in cold blood. They were all at Otto's mercy.

"Mary and Richard Parker were pioneers in the field of genetic engineering. A field that has all but died out. You were their greatest creation." He shook his head disappointedly. "You have quite an array of scars. Many are from your superhero activities," he mused, the word superhero accentuated with sarcasm, "but some… some are surgical. Medical experimentation."

Peter sucked in a sharp breath at the same time Tony cursed.

"But these," he lifted Peter's left hand, turning it so his wrist faced outward, "these are something completely different."

Four dark brown lines reached horizontally from one side of Peter's wrist to the other.

"How old were you?" Otto asked with no hint of sympathy or concern. If anything he seemed amused.

"Ten." Peter refused to meet his gaze.

"Jesus Christ." Steve's jaw dropped. The rest of the team mirrored his horrified expression. "Stark? Tony?" The billionaire looked like he was about to collapse; face pale and eyes vacant. Steve didn't hesitate to pull his friend close. No one said anything when he started to cry.

"Your blood is highly radioactive." The doctor pointed to his face and chuckled humorlessly. "Definitely… deadly."

Peter's head shot up, eyes as big as saucers. "No." He repeated over and over, voice raising from a whisper until he was frantically screaming. Despite his weakened state he tried to pry the claws off of him. He lashed out; kicking and punching in a desperate attempt to break free.

"Not so fast." Otto's tentacles held Peter still as he pulled a scalpel and syringe from his trench coat. Grinning like a madman, he ran the blade down Peter's wrist. Just below his self inflicted wounds all the way to his elbow. He used the syringe to catch the dripping red liquid.

"P-please." The weak plea fell on deaf ears. Peter cried out and pulled his bloody arm to his chest as he landed unceremoniously on the cold hard floor. His breathing picked up, causing his vision to swim. Otto had at least eight ounces of his blood. One drop was enough to kill a human.

The screams were deafening. Piercing through his skull and shattering his eardrums. The thick stench of iron flooded his senses, making him gag. He turned away and scrunched his eyes shut, but that did nothing to silence the agonizing screams. Peter felt like he was in a horror movie.

"You're going to watch this." Otto grabbed Peter buy the hair and yanked him up so he was kneeling, overlooking the dying prisoners. "They're dying because of you! If you hadn't meddled with my plans then these people would still be going to work, talking with their friends… living." He pushed Peter closer. "Listen! They're begging for help that you can't give. All of their pain is your fault. You kill people just by existing."

Knowing he'd regret it, Peter opened his eyes.

Blood coated the floor, flowing from the injection sites as Peter's toxic blood ate through veins, muscles and skin. Some of the people continued to scream and cry; thrashing around as their bodies burned away. Others were gagging and choking on their own blood as they convulsed. Three of the prison inmates were already dead.

A fresh wave of guilt and terror washed over Peter as the people's heartbeats - citizens of New York he'd sworn to protect - stopped. One by one they stopped struggling. One by one he heard their hearts give out.

Otto didn't give Peter the time to grieve or process what he'd just witnessed before continuing his scheme. May - bound and unconscious- landed on the floor beside Peter's crumpled and trembling form.

"M-May?" He croaked - unsure if hunger was making him hallucinate. Hesitantly, he nudged her shoulder. "Please… pl-please wake up."

She turned onto her side and groaned. A few minutes passed before her eyes opened. They scanned the moldy ceiling and blood spattered walls before settling on the teen in front of her.

"Peter? Baby… is that you?"

"H-hi May." Peter smiled despite himself. His aunt had abused him, but that didn't mean he wished her ill will. He was beyond relieved she was alive.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she stroked Peter's cheek - the cuffs making it difficult, but she managed. "I'm so sorry baby." She sniffed. "You don't deserve this."

"But… I thought-"

"Half a year alone in a prison cell. That's what it took for me to realize how stupid and horrible I was to you." Her voice wavered as salty tears cut paths down her dirt smudged cheeks. "I regret everything. That doesn't change what I did. I know I can never take that back. I just want y-you to know I… I'm sorry."

"I forgive you May." Peter said through a smile. His aunt's lips turned up into a shaky smile at his words, her fingers never ceasing there gentle rhythm of combing through Peter's curls.

No one had time to react in the five seconds it took for Otto to press the needle into May's neck. Injecting the remaining ounce of Peter's blood into her system.

Otto turned and left the room without a word.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony didn't leave Peter's side, terrified that his son would wake and need something. Dr. Cho accompanied by Bruce and a team of nurses had ordered him to go to sleep. "Peter's going to be fine. He's already healing." They said. Tony was never a good listener. He helped clean his son's wounds and watched diligently as Dr. Cho bandaged him up. When the IV was inserted, he held Peter's hand and stroked his curls. The kid absolutely hated needles.

A day after being brought home he was still unconscious. Tony sat dutifully beside the bed - his body gave out the night before so he was deeply sleeping - holding his son's hand.

Nine avengers, one trickster god, the CEO of Stark industries, head of security and a mercenary stood watch over the two Starks.

"Peter's vitals are stable. So hopefully he'll be ready to wake up soon." Dr Cho spoke softly as she entered the room. Addressing everyone standing guard, a soft smile on her lips when she caught sight of Tony's slumped form. "Finally listened I see."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Tony, listen? His body just decided to give out."

"Makes sense." Dr Cho shrugged.

"When can Peter's friends see him?" Clint asked, eager for the kid's to finally see each other. "Ned and MJ haven't stopped asking?"

Friday backed the archer up. "I concur. Both Master Leeds and Miss Jones have been requesting to see Mini Boss since his return last night. Very adamantly, might I add."

"After he's woken up and I'm sure he's stable, then I'll send them up. Press the button if he wakes." She smiled at the two Starks once more before leaving. Closing the door quietly behind her.

Peter jolted upright with a scream. Pain seized his chest and stomach, turning his terrified cries into groans. He scrunched his eyes shut to block out some of the bright lights. Why was everything so bright? What was that incessant beeping? He would've screamed if he had the energy.

"Easy Pete." Two strong hands grasped his shoulders, holding him steady as he trembled. The lights dimmed and the beeping stopped. "Please open your eyes bud. I've got you. Promise."

Hesitantly, Peter opened his eyes. The room was a clean off white with sunlight streaming in from a window to his left. It certainly wasn't the dark and damp cell he'd expected. His family was surrounding him, their faces pinched in concern, tears falling freely.

"D-Dad?" Peter rasped. His voice hoarse from screaming and crying.

"Hey bambino." Tony sat down on the bed, caressing Peter's face in his hands. His voice shook as salty tears clouded his vision. "We got you. You're not there. You're home."

Tony pulled his son against his chest, holding him tightly as they cried. Peter clung to his dad and nuzzled against his neck, trying to get closer; afraid he'd disappear.

"Thank you… Th-Thank you."

"Don't apologize мой ребенок паук." (My baby spider) Natasha sat opposite Tony and hugged Peter from behind. Her arms easily reached around her nephew's thin frame. One hand squeezed her friend's shoulder in reassurance.

"We got videos," Rhodey began, "the last one was live, and we traced it back to an abandoned sewer system. You weren't conscious… we thought…" he cut himself off with a choked sob.

Sniffling quietly, Peter turned so he was facing his family. "Is everyone else okay? Ned? MJ?"

"They're perfectly fine. Your dad brought them and their families to the tower as a precaution."

"How long was I gone?"

"Three days." Bucky brushed the - now clean - curls away from his nephew's forehead. "You were unconscious for a little over a day." He wiped the traitorous tears from his cheeks. "Scared the living shit outta us. Even that idiot Deadpool stoped to help."

"He did?"

"Yep, just left half an hour ago. Asked us to give you a hug for him. Don't know why he kept calling you Tom Holland."

"The guy's weird."

Thor chuckled. "Aren't we all?"

"Yeah. I guess." Peter leaned back with a heavy sigh, grimacing when his stomach cramped. "Did… did you… get him?"

Tony looked to the team, unsure of how to answer the question. They hadn't discussed how much to actual tell him.

"Yes." Loki confirmed before anyone could object. His eyes glowing green in his anger. "That worthless scum is lying dead under a pile of rubble."

"He tried to fight us." Steve continued. "We wouldn't have been able to get to you in time if we fully engaged. He wasn't worth your life."

Peter sat in silence as he contemplated the new information. "Okay." He mumbled weakly. "What about… the others… what-"

"They've been buried. All the people Otto took." The billionaire pulled the vigilante back against his chest. There was nothing to do but hold Peter as he cried. His sobs breaking everyone's hearts. "May's been given a proper burial. Everything she had on her will."

A harsh sob tore through Peter's throat. He'd never forget his aunts screams. Her lifeless eyes and bloody body was all he could see every time he closed his eyes. "It was my fault. I'm so-sorry. I was supposed to save them. It's-"

"None of what Otto did was your fault." Tony held Peter at arms and looked him straight in the eyes. There was absolutely no way he, or any of his teammates was going to let Peter blame himself for those people's deaths. His voice was stern yet apathetic. "You were not in control of Otto's actions. Therefore none of what happened was your fault. You're the best hero, bambino, but you can't save everyone."

"B-but I can tr-try."

"I know bud. I know you try. You try so hard and you do so well." He buried his nose into his son's thick curls. Suppressing the fear clenching his heart.

Who knew how Peter would recover from this. Physically he'd be fine. But mentally… that was the big question. Everyone had tried so hard to get the kid's weight up and keep him from falling into depression. They'd even managed to break some of his habits formed from abuse. He just hoped their hard work hadn't been completely reversed.

"Helen is gonna check on you, okay?" Natasha ran her fingers through Peter's hair. The soothing action already making his eyes droop. "Once she gives the go ahead you can see your friends."

Peter leaned into her touch and nodded sleepily. "Okay momma."

Natasha kissed Peter's cheek and pulled him into a loving embrace. Her tears spilled over her cheeks and onto the honey-brown curls tucked under her chin. Warmth blooming within her chest as she held her baby spider close.

One hour and a thorough examination later, Peter was finally free to see his friends. The team stepped out to shower and change, leaving Friday to alert them should Peter need anything.

Ned was the first to see Peter - having practically sprinted into the room. It was hard not to physically react. Peter was covered in white gauze and he looked so tired and thin. The skin he could see was discolored and stood out against his friend's pale skin. But Peter smiled at him.

"Holy shit man!" He'd held Peter in a loose hug, afraid he'd hurt him. "You can't… you can't scare us like that." A few tear drops soaked into Peter's shirt where Ned was hiding his face.

"Sorry man." He didn't mind that his shoulder was getting wet. "I'm so glad you guys are okay. Dad and I have safety protocols for stuff like this. If one of you got hurt because of me-"

"But we didn't." MJ sat on the edge of the bed to hug the smaller boy.

She had to keep reminding herself that this was real, Peter was alive and safe. It was all she could do to stop herself from crying. The hug lasted for a minute or so before MJ forced herself to pull away.

"H-hi MJ." Peter internally cringed when his voice cracked. "I'm really glad your okay." His eyes fell to her soft pink lips then back up to her deep brown eyes. Even half asleep he was mesmerized by her.

"I'm gonna.. um go." Ned stood abruptly and winked at Peter. "You two have fun." He finger gunned in an attempt to be cool and nearly tripped over a chair on his way out.

"Oh my god." Peter groaned.

"He's not very discrete," MJ laughed, "is he?"

"No." He couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's attempt at being a good wingman. They sat in comfortable silence, taking pleasure in each other's presence.

"MJ," Peter looked to his crush. Her heartbeat being one of the most soothing sounds he'd ever heard. "I-I have to tell you something… two things actually."

"You're Spider-Man." She deadpanned.

"Wh- how did you-"

"I've been keeping a close eye on you. It's not that hard to figure out if you know what you're looking for."

"Oh." His IQ was above two hundred and fifty, and the only thing he managed to choke out was 'oh'. "Wait. You've been watching me?"

"No." She crossed her arms and blew a strand of hair from her face. "Well… sorta. I wasn't stalking you. Just-just curious."

"I really like you MJ."

"What?"

"I like you. Like; like you, like you. I didn't know how to tell you and then all this crap has been happening recently and I thought yo-"

MJ's lips pressed against his, effectively cutting his jittery speech short.

"I like you, like you too loser."

MJ, Ned and their families left to go home seeing that the danger had passed. The avengers had retired to their rooms for the night, giving the father and son their privacy. Tony was laying beside the teen, holding his boy close and petting his curls.

"I love you Underoos. You're the best thing to ever happen to me kiddo."

"I love you too dad." Peter yawned and closed his eyes. The warmth and love of his father lulling him to sleep. "You're the best dad in the multiverse."


End file.
